


Euphoria

by kageyamaotori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, adventure!!, akaashi doesnt like futuristic city, akaashi has a crushhh, fem!Kuroo, find kuroo and bo in bar, lowkey disgustingly cute, roadtrip?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamaotori/pseuds/kageyamaotori
Summary: The man drapes his arm across the dark haired companion, fixing his golden eyes onto Akaashi’s with a type of forced laziness only his rugged demeanor could pull off. A wide, predatory smile slowly widens across his features as he leans forward and extends an open palm. Slowly--the undertone of excitement beneath the lines of fear racing down his body--Akaashi complies, sliding his slender fingers into the inviting gesture.“Bokuto Koutarou.”“Akaashi Keiji.”“Well, Akaashi-kun, it is my honor to show you what true euphoria is~”





	

Akaashi gazes up at the buildings, twisting and blinking with endless advertisements cooing for attention, adorned with men and  women draped provocatively in their screens. How long ago was it when he used to gaze at them in wonder and awe? How long ago was it that he would walk the streets of this city just to revel in its ambiance? Telling himself again and again that he would grieve the day they no longer appealed to him.

Overcome with something almost akin to nostalgia he stops in the middle of the sidewalk--immediately pushed and jostled from the grumbling people around him, abrupted out of their technological haze.

He sighs and the mask on his face crinkles with humidity

Pulling down his mask and bringing his lips between his teeth he turns into the alleyway next to him and takes off into a sprint. His bag thumps a steady rhythm on his legs as he runs.There must be _somewhere_ that he hasn’t been-- _surely_ , something exists that can grant him reprieve from the monotonous neon city he calls home.

Advertisement adorned alleyway to another he finds his breaths coming in gasps, escaping in foggy puffs. When he feels the tug of rationality pulling at the edges of his mind--he sees _it._

A bar.

One, he recalls, entering all those years ago when his eyes were still glazed with wonder and a heart intent on grasping the city in his palm.

It still flashes the same signs, enticing all and promising pleasures that would not disappoint. Shrugging to no one in particular he catches his breath and smoothing down his clothes--he makes his way to the bar. Easily swiping his ID he slips in, a hand dragging against the dark walls.

Dimmer yet somehow more colorful his eyes adjust to the bodies swaying and resting--smiles stuck like their hands on the switches urging them for more, more, more. The main attraction of scantily dresses women making them want more, more, _more._

Akaashi turns to leave--not interested in a night of drinking when a voice parts the background and into the fore of Akaashi’s attention.

“...leave the city...just for a night…”

“...bored...same old, same old, don’t you think so too, Tetsurou~?”

Akaashi whips around, eyes searching for that bold voice speaking bold words and he finds it, adorned with a bold frame and even bolder eyes.

He was... _beautiful_.

A beauty that was so unparalleled to the one advertised around him.

And next to him, a long, elegantly dressed figure leaning casually into his side nodding in response.

Akaashi slowly makes his way to them. The man--woman?--leaning against the man's side straightens and smiles tipsily, waving their fingers in an almost cat-like manner when he approaches the pair.

“I...want to leave t-the city with you...th--that is if you allow m-me to...”

Akaashi trails off, his stammered sentence revealing his timidness. His eyes dart to the exit, ready to turn on his heels and back to his apartment in the city he no longer loves.

The man drapes his arm across the dark haired companion, fixing his golden eyes onto Akaashi’s with a type of forced laziness only his rugged demeanor could pull off. A wide, predatory smile slowly widens across his features as he leans forward and extends an open palm. Slowly--the undertone of excitement beneath the lines of fear racing down his body--Akaashi complies, sliding his slender fingers into the inviting gesture.

“Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Akaashi Keiji.”

“Well, Akaashi-kun, it is my honor to show you what **true** euphoria is~”

Akaashi doesn’t know why he follows the two to their car, this was the very _essence_ of danger. He should make a run for it--he _really fucking should_.

Yet...the way Bokuto talks animatedly of Akaashi’s exact thoughts and fears--accentuated by the movements of his hands and beautified by the shine in his eyes--Akaashi has a feeling that this might, _might_ lead to something amazing.  

The _woman_ \--finding out after asking abrupt questions and apologies--glances over her shoulder and laughs airily.

“Lighten up pretty eyes-kun, we’re not going to hurt you.” And behind them lay a hardness of unspoken past that seals the promise.

A feeling arises from the depths of somewhere long ago and suddenly the city shines with its old luster--if only slightly.

She and the man slow down to match Akaashi and Kuroo--the woman--entwines their arms, her sequined dress pressing reassuringly into Akaashi’s arm.

Kuroo slides into the driver's seat and Bokuto--after holding the door open for Akaashi-- sits next to him in the back.

Kuroo cracks her fingers, rolling her shoulders and rotating her neck--a pleasing symphony of noises at their wake.

“Well then, are we ready to escape the confines of this ravishing city of ours, Kou-chan and Pretty-kun, hmm?”

“Sure are--that is if Akaashi-kun here is.”

“I--yes,”

“I am.”

Bokuto’s face _gleams_ and Akaashi finds a small smile stretching his lips along, a rosy feeling blooming slowly in his stomach.

“Oooh...interesting.” Kuroo purrs lowly, one side of her lips lifting seductively. Flustered Akaashi looks away, a heat warming his face and ears. Bokuto laughs shakily and it's only after Kuroo revs the engine obnoxiously with a slick grin dripping from her face, does Akaashi feel Bokuto’s gaze slide away from him.

Kuroo drives  _fast._ They race down the lamp-lit roads, the honking cars falling short of Kuroo's ears.

Akaashi eyes Bokuto as he ducks under the window, leaning out of the car and letting the wind whip his hair and clothes up and around him, pulling him further out of the car and into the hastened night. The city rushes into the car, drowning Akaashi’s breaths under frigid winds and a feeling he cannot begin to grasp--and _oh, how_ this was a mistake--a strangled plea to pulled through his lips. Akaashi can see the tilt of a smirk as the dark haired driver pulls the wheel deftly with one hand, causing the car to veer sharply to the left. Bokuto’s whoops, pumping a fist in the air and screaming into the night with a type of limitless delight Akaashi could not dream of possessing.

The city looks different like this--Akaashi unable to grasp the colors, the noise, the _sight_ as it all of it slips and merges into one another, stuck on rewind and out of his hold like the forgotten seat belt sliding out of his fingers.

Suddenly, as if a thought had been whispered in his ear, Bokuto turns his head and locks eyes with Akaashi, crazed and smoldering with the city’s neon colors. Tilting his head he extends a hand to Akaashi, his smile melting into something softer, almost tender. Akaashi glances at the rear-view mirror and isn’t surprised to see his eyes blown wide, hiding under wind tousled hair. His eyes dip for a moment and catch on thin feline ones, one eye closing in an encouraging wink. He exhales shakily and shutting his eyes, grasps Bokuto’s open palm, gasping when he is roughly pulled into a world of flashing lights and a steady warmth curling around his waist

Breathtaking is not a word Akaashi could use to describe--

It was nothing, _nothing_ like Akaashi had ever experienced before and it made him tremble, made him shake, made him feel so _alive_.

He howls and the man behind him roars, his chest rumbling as the wind grasps their cries and tosses them to the passing city, already miles behind them.

\---

Kuroo slows exponentially after leaving the city, now cruising contently down the obscure countryside--the headlights painting the road in white spotlights.

“Akaashi-kun…”

Akaashi startles at Bokuto’s lips skimming the hollow of his ear. He shivers and bites his lip to the feeling, again, warming his face and body.

“Yeah?” He asks somewhat breathlessly.

“Are you happy?”

Akaashi smiles gently, staring into the dark expanse--windmills blinking steadily around them. He closes his eyes and rests further into Bokuto’s firm hold and hums.

**_“Euphoric.”_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Matt Zo & Porter Robinson - Easy music vid
> 
> wrote this and i quite like it, thanks for reading!! kudos and comments appreciated!!
> 
> Tumblr:
> 
> @kageyamaotori - hq and yoi


End file.
